Une nuit
by nyxox
Summary: Un soir, Trucy ne parvient pas à dormir. Elle entend la voix de son père qui provient de la cuisine. Elle est bien décidée à trouver la solution à son problème.


Trucy n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions réelles. Pour une enfant de 8 ans, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. C'était un petit prodige qui aurait pu réussir de brillantes études si elle n'aimait pas autant le cirque. Phoenix avait bien fait de l'adopter. Certes il avait perdu son badge, le Graal de chaque avocat, mais en échange la vie lui avait offert une petite fille remplie de joie et volontaire. Chaque soir, elle venait au piano-bar pour écouter les fausses notes que faisait sa nouvelle figure paternelle.L'enfant ne l'aurait pas dit par fierté, mais elle était fière d'être devenue une Wright. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas son nom de naissance, mais étant donné ce que sa famille lui avait fait, elle préférait de loin vivre dans un appartement miteux, mais avec un nouveau père qui ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Trucy était fusionnelle avec son nouveau père qui se comportait en véritable mère poule, prenant bien soin de protéger sa fille face aux erreurs de la vie. Se faire abandonner par son propre père pour prendre la fuite, forcer sa propre fille à truquer des pièces à conviction… Oui, Trucy était bien mieux là où elle était.

Un soir, alors qu'elle tentait de s'endormir, Trucy entendit son père se lever, marchant sur la pointe des pieds. Puis un minuscule brouhaha fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Trucy prit une grande inspiration et roula sur son lit. Enroulée dans sa couette, elle luttait contre ses vieux démons. Et si Phoenix ne voulait pas d'elle. Après tout, il était très jeune pour tenir le rôle de parent. Trucy était terrifiée. Elle ne voulait pas finir dans ces orphelinats où les enfants étaient traités comme de la marchandise. Alors, souhaitant garder sa dignité, elle enfonça un peu plus sa tête sur son oreille. Mais cela n'y changeait rien. Phoenix peinait à maitriser sa voix. Résolue à aider son père, elle se leva discrètement et se cacha derrière un placard. Accroupie, elle hésita. On lui avait appris que les affaires de grandes personnes ne concernaient pas les enfants. Mais Trucy était une petite pleine de ressources, si son père l'attrapait sur le fait, alors elle baisserait la tête, usera de larmes de crocodile et forcera Phoenix à la pardonné.Constatant que sa cachette était parfaite et que son plan b était tout autant, elle choisit de tendre l'oreille. Elle entendit la voix rocailleuse de son père qui semblait être au téléphone. Celui ci s'agitait dans tous les sens, nerveux.

"Mais bordel Miles. Tu commences à me gonfler. Je sais que tout ça était truqué."

Trucy pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme pour essayer de comprendre. Miles était l'un des amis de son père. Il semblait froid aux premiers abords. Mais il était quelqu'un de compréhensif qui cherchait à punir les véritables coupables. Malgré qu'il soit une connaissance de la famille, cela n'empêcha pas Phoenix de lui hurler à l'appareil :

"Mais putain,Miles. Bien sûr que mon badge me manque. C'est comme ç ont tiré un trait sur moi,et bien tant pi.

_ ….

_ Tu sais Miles, s'il le fallait, je le referai.Même si ça a couté le métier de ma vie.

_….

_ Je sais,arrête de me prendre pour un idiot. Je vais bien. Alors raccroche maintenant et va t'occuper de tes dossiers."

Sans le laisser finir, Phoenix raccrocha. Il posa son téléphone sur la table en soupirant avant de se laisser glisser le long d'un mur

; Trucy de son côté tenta de bouger pour voir ce que fabriquait son père qui ne revenait toujours pas dans sa chambre. Ce qu'elle trouva lui fit un pincement au coeur. Sur le sol, Phoenix fixait le mur. Il semblait mort à l'intérieur. Seules les gouttes sur sa joue prouvaient qu'il était bien vivant. Décidant d'aider son père quitte à être punie, elle fonça dans chambre,ouvrit son armoire et en sortit son chapeau haut de forme. Puis elle fit demi-tour pour rejoindre son père. Celui-ci était perdu et n'avait même pas remarqué le bruit de sa petite tornade. S'avançant prudemment, Trucy tira une chaise jusqu'à son père. Elle grimpa ensuite dessus, faisant attention à ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Finalement elle réussit son but et posa son chapeau sur la tête de Phoenix.

Elle redescendit et constata que Phoenix semblait être sortie de son monde intérieur.

"Trucy, tu as vu l'heure ! Tu as école demain ». Dit-il avec sa voix remplie de larmes. Le jeune homme essayait de garder la face devant l'enfant qui était avec lui. Seulement, Trucy était bornée et elle était bien décidée à avoir un sourire de son père. Avec un sourire naïf, elle s'avança vers son père. Puis elle le prit dans ses bras, autant que la longueur de ses membres lui permettait. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça jusqu'à ce que Trucy se retourne et plante ses yeux dans ceux de Trucy.

"Je suis désolé, dit-elle en tremblotant. C'est ma faute si tu as perdu ton badge."

Phoenix fut surpris et compris que la fillette avait entendu une partie de sa conversation avec Miles. Souhaitant la rassurer, il l'attrapa et l'enlaça un peu plus fort.

"C'est vrai que mon badge était important, murmura-t-il. Mais toi tu l'es beaucoup plus. Et puis, la scène du café t'accueille toujours les bras ouverts leur montrer tes nouveaux tours."

Trucy renifla et essuya ses larmes avec la manche de son pyjama.

"Tu as raison papa, ce n'est pas bien grave. En plus quand je serai magicienne professionnelle je t'engagerais dans mes spectacles. Donc il ne faut surtout pas perdre ton chapeau avant ce jour.

Phoenix sourit devant ses directives et hocha la tête.

"Très bien, dit-il en bâillant. Je crois qu'il est l'heure de dormir maintenant.

_Mais, il faut que tu t'entraines pour jouer mon complice sur scène papa.

_Je travaille, chaton.

_Faux. Tu joues des notes au hasard et personne n'entend rien. Un piano ne devrait pas sonner comme ça."

Phoenix, fatigué par sa crise de larmes, décida d'utiliser la manière forte face à cette petite rebelle qui refusait d'allait au lit. Il s'approcha doucement, tel un félin et attrapa la fillette pour la jeter sur son épaule. Trucy donna des coups de pieds pour la forme, Phoenix rentra dans la chambre et jeta son fardeau sur le lit.

« -Maintenant dodo jeune fille. »

Trucy rendit les armes et se glissa sous sa couette. Avant que son père ne franchisse la porte, elle décida de lui poser une seule et unique question.

« -Dis pap'. Tu ne me laisseras pas hein ? »

Phoenix se retourna, surpris.

« Bien sûr que non, tu es une Wright maintenant. C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. »

Trucy bâilla et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son matelas.

« Je t'aime pap's, avant que la porte ne se ferme. »

Trucy sourit,apaisée. Ils s'en sortiront. Et même si'ils vivaient des moments difficiles, l'un pourra toujours compter sur l'autre.

Trucy s'estimait heureuse d'avoir trouvé Phoenix Wright sur sa route.

Phoenix, lui remerciait le ciel chaque jour pour lui avoir offert Trucy. Dieu sait dans quel état il aurait pu se retrouver. C'était son ange gardien, son porte-bonheur quoi qu'elle en dise. En retirant son chapeau de sa tête et en observant l'ancien bureau de son agence, Phoenix prit une grande décision. Dès demain, il pousserait les meubles et ferait un tri dans les placards pour que Trucy puisse s'entrainer calmement sans déranger personne. Oui, même s'il n'était plus avocat, il avait sa fille. Et c'était le plus important.


End file.
